speak now blue, it's your only chance
by golden promise
Summary: HigeXBlue song fic. song- speak now by Taylor swift. Hige's getting married! but not to Blue! What will she do about it? read and find out.


Speak Now Blue, it's Your Only Chance

**Golden Promise here. I found this story in one of my old writing books that I completely forgot I wrote xD this is a wolf's rain song fic with my favorite pairing **** Yes this is about Hige and Blue in case you didn't already guess :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. or the the song. Please R&R it's my first song fic **

Blue walked into the giant building and quickly moved toward the curtains.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should rudely barging in on a white veil occasion?_

_But you are not the kind of boy, _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

Blue looked up to the front of the church and saw all the people gathered around in pews. She looked farther up and saw Hige standing at the very front. Blue's heart ached. _He looks so handsome in a suit, _she thought. Blue heard a sound coming from the back of the church, high pitched yelling. The sound of the other women, the one that was taking her place.

_I, Sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel,_

_And she. Is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside her room _

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

_This, is, surly not what you thought it would be._

_I, Lose myself in a daydream_

Blue knew what she had to do. She couldn't stand being alone anymore. It wasn't fair. _It should be me getting ready for the wedding, _she thought. Blue knew, she knew with all her heart what she was going to do. She could just imagine it now.

_Where I stand and say,_

_Don't say yes run away now, _

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait, or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said speak now._

Blue could hear everyone talking now and she looked back up to the front and saw Hige fidgeting with his tie. Music was beginning to play, she could hear the wedding march, but stayed where she was behind the curtain.

_Fun, gestures are exchanged,_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march._

_And I am hiding in the curtain,_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be._

_She… floats down the aisle like a pageant queen._

_But I…know… you wish it was me,_

_You wish it was me. Don't Ya?_

Hige's POV

I couldn't stop fidgeting, sure the girl I'm about to marry is nice, my friends hold back a bit when it comes to her, but she's just not Blue. Hell Sherry wouldn't even let her come. I wish she was here to stop me.

Normal POV

Blue wanted to yell out now, but she knew she had to wait for the right time. It was coming. Soon.

_So don't say yes,_

_Run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said SPEAK NOW…ow_

_Don't say yes,_

_Run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_Your time is running out,_

_And they said speak now._

Finally, the woman was at the front of the church and the preacher began to speak. _Now's my chance! _The preacher said,

"Speak now or forever hold your peace" Blue came out from behind the curtain and walked to the pews, shocking everyone but Hige's friends, who just grinned and encouraged her.

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace._

_There's the silence, there's my last chance._

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me._

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room,_

_But I'm only looking at you._

Blue stared straight ahead at Hige after smiling shyly to Kiba and the others. Sherry was sending death glares at her but she didn't care. Blue walked forward and spoke,

_I,_

_Am not the kind of girl._

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. _

_But you, _

_Are not the kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

_So don't say yes, run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church, _

_At the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_You said speak now..ow._

Blue looked up after letting her objections all out. Hige was smiling at her. He turned to the preacher and said "I can't" then he turned back to Blue and walked toward her, then whispered in her ear.

_And you'll say,_

_Let's run away now._

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux_

_At the back door._

_Babe, I didn't say a vow,_

_So glad you were around,_

_When they said speak now._

Hige's POV

Hige quickly ran off into the back of the church and changed. Pulling on his sweater he bolted for the back door. He couldn't stop grinning, his wish had come true, Blue did come and she did stop the wedding. Hige knew Kiba and the others would be waiting at the front but first before anything he wanted to see Blue.

Blue's POV

She stood outside at the back door of the church, waiting patiently for Hige to come out. She did it, she stopped the wedding. Blue let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, the door handle turned and Blue held her breath. Hige appeared in the doorway and he walked right to her. Blue went into his arms and let out her breath.

"Thank you Blue" he whispered.

"My pleasure"

They stayed like that for a while before Hige brought her chin up to face him. He slowly bent his head and kissed her, lightly at first then deeper. They heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and turned to see Kiba and the gang. Kiba and Toboe smiled whereas Tsume just looked away.

"Shall we get going before you know who shows up?" asked Tsume. Hige and Blue both smiled and moved into their group of friends. Blue noticed someone was missing and looked around before spotting the girl standing a little ways away and smiled at her. The girl smiled back and walked toward her.

"Congratulations Blue, you finally have him right where you want him"

"Thank you Cheza"

"Let's go!" called Tsume, and the group began to move. All you could see in the distance were four wolves and the flower maiden running and prancing around together happily.

**So that's it. As I was typing this out I noticed that maybe the lyrics are wrong but oh well. Hope you enjoyed the song fic **


End file.
